<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart and Soul by OptimisticBeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847793">Heart and Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticBeth/pseuds/OptimisticBeth'>OptimisticBeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Betrothed But Separated, Diners, Engagement, F/M, Soulmates, Waitress Rey (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticBeth/pseuds/OptimisticBeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For most of her life, Rey has known two things with absolute conviction: that her parents never wanted her, and that she would one day marry a stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart and Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written ages ago as an apology for all the angst in Soul Searching. My favorite part of fluffy soulmate stories is them meeting each other, and though I tried to write more than one chapter for this, I got bored, so here's a very small offering that I hope sparks joy. I might one day add a chapter, but I can't guarantee when.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For most of her life, Rey had known two things with absolute conviction: that her parents never wanted her, and that she would one day marry a stranger.</p><p>She had met him once, of course. She’d had to in order for the soulmate sparks to light up their skin. But she’d been five, and she couldn’t remember his face at all, only that he was an older boy and very tall. (Though that told her little, as everyone seemed tall to her at five.)</p><p>Her parents had left her on the sidewalk beside a hospital, promising they would be right back, and she’d waited and waited until she’d gotten too hungry and cold and had made the difficult decision to dart inside and scrounge some food and maybe a blanket. She’d walked into the ER and snuck past a nurse to the back where she'd hoped to find a fridge or something, and had scurried behind a curtain when she'd heard someone coming.</p><p>“Who’re you?” he’d asked, and Rey had whirled around and stared at a boy sitting on the edge of a hospital bed with a cast on his arm. She couldn’t remember his voice or his face, but she remembered the cast.</p><p>And she remembered seeing the cookie and grabbing for it.</p><p>And she remembered the blue sparks that had flashed when <em>he'd</em> grabbed <em>her</em>.</p><p>“Oh!” said another voice, and Rey had whirled and stared at a lady holding two paper cups of water. She distinctly remembered the water because it had spilled everywhere when Rey had tried to dash past her, and then Rey had slipped in it and slammed her head on the floor.</p><p>The boy and his mother had been beside her in an instant, helping her up, and the second spark of blue flashed, catching the attention of a nearby nurse who stared at the three of them.</p><p>Rey had fought to get away again, but the boy had hooked his good arm around her waist and carried her out to the reception desk.</p><p>She remembered exactly what he’d said, because it had annoyed the hell out of her.</p><p>“I just sparked with this. Could you find out whose it is?”</p><p>And then the hospital had searched for her parents, and Rey had been questioned, and the police had been called. She’d been handed over to a nice lady with glasses, and she hadn’t seen the boy again.</p><p>She’d seen his mother, though. And his lawyer. They’d been the ones to arrange the betrothal and to pay for Rey’s upkeep and schooling.</p><p>Her only contact with her soulmate were the letters she’d been allowed to write, and his occasional responses. He had had good handwriting, but she’d felt disappointed at how little they had in common. Later on, going back over his early letters, she'd realized that he’d had no idea how to talk to a kid, especially one he was engaged to, yet his later letters got more and more formal and told her less and less about him.</p><p>The betrothal stipulated a wedding when she turned eighteen, but Rey had turned eighteen just before graduating high school and hadn't been remotely ready, so Mrs. Organa-Solo and Mr. Calrissian had agreed to talk to her soulmate about postponing until she finished college.</p><p>They had let her know when he'd agreed, and she’d written a thank you letter which he hadn’t replied to.</p>
<hr/><p>The bells on the diner door jingled as Rey picked up greasy gut-busters for the college boys at table seven.</p><p>“That weird guy is back,” Finn said through the kitchen window.</p><p>“He’s not weird,” she replied easily, glancing over at the tall man headed to the end of the counter.</p><p>“He stares at you. That’s weird.”</p><p>She shrugged. “He tips well. So long as he keeps his hands to himself and doesn’t make any disgusting comments, I don’t have a problem.” He'd been coming in every day the past week, and Rey was pretty sure he had a crush on her. It wasn’t the first; Rey had to be nice to people for her job, and men got the wrong impression all the time. She just made sure to subtly flash her engagement ring when serving those customers, and they usually backed off.</p><p>“I still don’t like it,” Finn grumbled.</p><p>Rey turned without answering and made her way over to the college guys, smiling brightly as she handed them their food. She could see the one closest to her looking down her shirt when she bent to pass his buddy’s plate, but she ignored it. It wasn’t like she had much for him to see, and she’d had far worse interactions than a little light ogling.</p><p>She did wish her modest cleavage would earn her a better tip, but she wasn’t going to hold her breath. Tips were rare from her fellow mostly-broke students.</p><p>It was much more productive to make sure her best customer was happy. The smile she had for him as she went back behind the bar was genuine. “Coffee?” she asked, and he nodded, his dark hair brushing his shoulders with the movement.</p><p>He had gorgeous hair. Rey felt jealous that a man got hair like that when she had to blow-dry upside down to keep hers from falling completely limp. He also probably didn’t have a greasy, stringy mess on his head if he went a day without washing it.</p><p>She grabbed the carafe and a mug and filled it. When she finished, she leaned her hip against the counter and smiled. “Know what you want?”</p><p>He turned pink and quickly looked back to his menu, a pair of glasses sitting halfway down his big nose. “Ah, the, um, reuben? With… fries?”</p><p>“Great!” she jotted that down and turned at the jingle of the door, waving cheerfully to a young, tired-looking mom who entered with a child and a baby. “Pick wherever you like, and I’ll be right with you,” she told them.</p><p>The mom lingered. “Could I get a high chair?”</p><p>“Of course!” Rey clipped Mr. Tall and Dark’s order to the rotation and hurried to grab a high chair for the booth the young mom had directed her son to. The baby was old enough to sit up in its mother’s arms, all dimpled elbows and concerned frowns. “Would you like me to hold him while you get settled?” Rey asked, keeping her hands to herself until she got permission.</p><p>“Oh, would you?” the young mom said, gratefully passing the baby over as she divested herself of purse and diaper bag and a random toy. </p><p>Rey bounced the baby on her hip, swaying like she was dancing, and smiled down into his tiny frowning face. “You aren’t so sure about me, huh?” she said in her Talking To Babies voice. “I know I’m not Mommy, but she’ll take you back in just a second.”</p><p>“You like kids?” his mother asked with a smile, taking the baby back and settling him into the high chair.</p><p>“I really do,” Rey said, taking a step back so as not to crowd the little family.</p><p>Another smile. “You’re very good with them.” The young woman’s eyes fell to Rey’s hand and the ring there. “Do you plan on having your own?”</p><p>Rey tried to keep her smile steady. She didn’t even know if her soulmate wanted children. “Maybe someday. We’ll see.”</p><p>Rey got the small family water and learned that the mother’s name was June and her sons were Oliver and Henry.</p><p>“Would the boys like some crayons?” she offered as she brought June a soda and Oliver some apple juice.</p><p>June looked up from her menu and nodded gratefully. “Oliver would. Henry would just eat them.”</p><p>“Coming right up.”</p><p>She dropped crayons and a kids’ placemat at June’s table and topped off Mr. Tall and Dark’s coffee.</p><p>“You’re good with children,” he observed softly, and Rey couldn’t help but notice that he seemed surprised.</p><p>She shrugged and offered a noncommittal smile. She wasn't going to tell a stranger that she'd gone to an all-girls boarding school in England and had helped numerous first years with their homesickness.</p><p>She could have gone to a normal school in the U.S. if anyone had been willing to take her in, but Mrs. Organa-Solo had gently and patiently explained how she'd be better off at Theed Academy.</p><p>It had been couched in pretty words, but Rey knew even then that she was only a problem to be gotten out of the way.</p><p>After all, wasn't that what her parents had done?</p><p>Boarding school was simply the rich version of that.</p><p>Rey turned at the sound of snapping fingers, and it was unfortunately not the first time she'd experienced this particular method of getting her attention. “Hey! Can we get refills over here?”</p><p>She forced a smile and obliged. The college boys didn't seem to notice the difference between her fake smile and her normal smile, but they were still easier than the drunk sorority girls she'd gotten the previous Saturday.</p><p>It had included the girl who'd accused Rey of faking her engagement, who'd tried to take her ring to prove it was costume jewelry. Rey had panicked — the ring was an Organa family heirloom, and if her soulmate didn't kill her for losing it, his mother would — and had twisted the girl's arm until she'd let go.</p><p>She'd gotten a formal reprimand from the school over it, but Rey didn't care. The ring was more important than keeping her school record clean.</p><p>It wasn't like she'd never gotten into fights before. She’d gotten into a few at boarding school before the other girls had figured out she wasn’t just a penniless orphan but the soulmate and betrothed of the heir to the Skywalker legacy. Rey hadn’t told them, hadn’t wanted to buy respect with someone else’s money, but an administrator had let it slip and then there’d been no putting that cat back in the bag.</p><p>She'd had an easier time keeping it quiet at college, even though the Skywalkers were an American institution, because she'd gotten in on her own merit and hadn't told anyone about the connection.</p><p>Rey took June's order, then glanced over her tables. Nobody needed anything, so she started to wrap silverware on the empty counter space.</p><p>When Mr. Tall and Dark's food came out, he furrowed his brow and asked her, “Why do you work here?”</p><p>Caught by surprise, Rey said, “Bills.”</p><p>He looked like he wanted to say something more, but shut his mouth and nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>Rey shook off the feeling that he knew she was lying. There was no way he could know about the monthly stipend Mrs. Organa-Solo gave her. It was more than Rey needed, so she'd been paying all the extra funds into her student loan at the end of each month. Added to her meager waitressing wages, she'd be down a sizable chunk of debt by graduation.</p><p>She wouldn't have to worry about her student loans if she married Ben Solo, but there was always the chance that he'd take one look at her and deem her gutter trash, calling off everything and withdrawing all financial support.</p><p>Or that he’d be an insufferable spoiled prick and she’d have to call it off.</p><p>Rey had insisted that Mrs. Organa-Solo alter the betrothal contract to say that any money freely offered could not be retroactively rescinded, even if things didn't work out. Rey wasn't about to shoulder a lifetime's worth of debt if Ben Solo found her repulsive.</p><p>Mrs. Organa-Solo had taken the opportunity to try and lock Rey into a binding agreement about the marriage, but Rey had heard later that Ben had put his foot down with his mother. He'd apparently been more than willing to make the adjustments Rey requested, and since his signature was necessary for the contract to be valid, his mother had had no choice.</p><p>Mrs. Organa-Solo did receive the concession that the engagement ring would be returned promptly in the case of the betrothal's dissolution.</p><p>Which wasn't even a concession, as Rey would have done it anyway. It was basic human decency.</p><p>She went back to wrapping silverware but checked on Mr. Tall and Dark after a bit. “Everything tasting okay?”</p><p>He'd barely touched his food but nodded all the same. He always left a lot uneaten. From the way he dressed, she'd begun to suspect that humble diner fare wasn't good enough for him, though that didn't answer the question of why he kept coming back.</p><p>It annoyed the hell out of Finn, who took a lot of pride in his work. Rey kept telling him not to take it personally when someone didn't finish their meal, but it bothered her, too. She didn't remember much about her parents, but she did remember being hungry, and she couldn't understand people who wasted food. Especially food they'd paid for.</p><p>It didn't make sense.</p><p>June's food came out, and Rey juggled it in a precarious move she wouldn't have dared when she'd started but had perfected over the summer, when she'd been working full-time.</p><p>During the handoff, Baby Henry knocked June's fork off the table and Rey ran to get a new one.</p><p>After making sure the small family had everything they needed, Rey checked on the college boys. She cleared two empty plates and asked if they were thinking about dessert.</p><p>Five of them ordered pie, and Rey had her hands full getting it for them. When she finished, she checked on June, who was flustered by her grabby baby but happy with the food.</p><p>Rey refilled June's drink and took the coffee pot and water pitcher over to Mr. Tall and Dark, who had to be the slowest eater she'd ever met. How could such a big guy even function on the amount he ate?</p><p>He needed someone to nag him to eat properly.</p><p>His face was a bit odd: his jaw the slightest bit asymmetrical, his nose too large to be entirely flattering, and his lips much too plush for a man. Plus he had a lot of moles, though at least none of them were bulbous enough to be off-putting.</p><p>But, God, she realized as he glanced up from his food and thanked her — he had gorgeous eyes.</p><p>Rey nodded and swallowed, hurrying away and busying herself with splitting the bill for the table of college boys. She felt Mr. Tall and Dark's eyes on her, something that hadn't bothered her before, but now she felt aware of him in a way she wasn't entirely comfortable with.</p><p>Her spine prickled, and her stomach swooped. She was engaged. To her soulmate. She didn't have any right to want to fall into the endless depths of a stranger's eyes.</p><p><em>Get yourself together</em>, she thought, giving her brain the mental equivalent of a slap.</p><p>She passed out the bills for the college boys and eyeballed drink levels at June's table. Nothing needed there.</p><p>She needed to keep her hands busy, so she started to refill napkin holders.</p><p>Mr. Tall and Dark still hadn’t made much headway by the time the rest of her patrons cleared out. The college boys left her maybe two dollars in tips altogether, which was more than she’d been expecting, and June left her five.</p><p>Rey found herself oddly nervous about being left alone with Mr. Tall and Dark. She put off her next interaction with him as long as she could, but eventually she had to freshen his coffee.</p><p>Another flash of eyes, and Rey felt a pulse in her abdomen. She turned quickly to put the coffee away and catch her breath.</p><p>“Rey?”</p><p>She turned back and toyed with her ring to remind herself it was there.</p><p>His eyes locked on the movement, but instead of blushing and looking away at the sight of her ring, he straightened and set his jaw. “There’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>Rey wasn't sure what to think as he pulled his wallet out and grimly handed her a card. He watched her as she looked at it, and it took a few seconds to make sense of what she was seeing. When she did, the bottom dropped out of her stomach.</p><p>Benjamin Solo.</p><p>It was his ID. “Oh.”</p><p>“I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to introduce myself all week,” he said, fidgeting with his wallet as she continued to stare at the card. He cleared his throat and reached for his water. He had big hands. Long fingers. They shook slightly.</p><p>“Why are you here?” she asked, looking up and turning his ID over in her hands. He blinked, and she shook her head at how rude that sounded. “Why now?” she amended.</p><p>“Your last letter,” he replied, lashes sweeping down to hide those big brown eyes. “It worried me.”</p><p>She tried to remember all she'd written in her last letter. She always dumped her thoughts into her letters to him, both using him as an outlet and hoping it would prompt him to share his innermost thoughts and feelings with her.</p><p>It never had.</p><p>But, apparently, this one had summoned him.</p><p>She'd written about the girl who'd accused her of faking the engagement and… oh. About how even Rey sometimes wondered if he was real. How sometimes she felt like it was all some cruel trick, and when it came time for them to meet, and she drew the curtain back, there would be no one. No one at all.</p><p>“Oh,” she said softly, turning his ID over and over until she realized what she was doing and clasped it in her hands behind her back.</p><p>“I can go if you prefer,” he offered. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable.”</p><p>“No,” she said quickly. “You're fine.”</p><p>Rey glanced at him, then away. He was watching her.</p><p>“So you do actually read my letters,” she blurted out.</p><p>His brows rose, and he nodded, looking at her like she was an idiot. “Yes…”</p><p>She shrugged, going for nonchalant but probably coming across awkward. “I wondered.”</p><p>“Why would you ever think otherwise?”</p><p>She shrugged again. “You never replied much. I just figured I annoyed you or something.”</p><p>He shook his head, frown lines marring his brow and those beautiful eyes searching. “They were the highlight of my day.”</p><p>Rey's breath caught in her chest. It took a moment to get the next words out. “We should probably talk.”</p><p>He promptly nodded, watching her. “Of course.”</p><p>She glanced around the diner. “Not here.”</p><p>He glanced around as well, seeming almost surprised to still be in the diner. “Right.”</p><p>“I should… I can call someone to cover for me.” She jerked her thumb toward the door marked Staff Only.</p><p>He nodded again. “Yes, of course.”</p><p>She went into the back, bypassing Finn, and dug her phone out of her bag. It wasn't until it was in her hands that she realized she was still holding his ID.</p><p>Rey looked at it for a moment, studying his face and tracing gently over the picture.</p><p>She turned on her phone's camera and took a photo of his ID, getting as close to his picture as possible. Then she texted it to Rose with a message begging her to come cover Rey's shift.</p><p>As she waited anxiously for a response, she realized that he might not be who he says. As a precaution, she also sent the photo to Mrs. Organa-Solo.</p><p>
  <em>Is this Ben?</em>
</p><p>Nerves only slightly allayed, Rey went back to waiting for Rose, but after a minute Finn ducked his head in and told her they had more customers.</p><p>“Finn,” she said, stopping him from slipping back out. When he paused, she handed him the ID.</p><p>Finn knew about Ben Solo. So did Rose. Still, it took Finn a few seconds to figure out why the ID was important.</p><p>He raised wide eyes to hers and cursed.</p><p>“I know,” she told him, nodding.</p><p>“This is a big deal.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“So, creepy guy who stares at you…”</p><p>“Is my soulmate.” She twisted her ring around and around before looking down at it. “And my fiancé.”</p><p>Finn looked back at the card and cursed again.</p><p>“I called Rose to cover for me.”</p><p>Finn nodded. “Good.” He glanced up at her. “You want me to kick those customers out? Put up the closed sign until Rose gets here?”</p><p>Yes. Yes, she did want that. But she didn't want Finn to get in trouble, so she shook her head. “No. I'll be fine.”</p><p>“Alright,” said Finn, handing the ID back. “Come on, get back to work before I have to report you to Poe.” Finn gave a miniscule pause, a grin trying to pull at his mouth, and added, “Who won’t give a shit because this is huge.” He followed her out, still talking. “Really, you could probably knock off right now and not get in trouble.”</p><p>Rey rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t do that.”</p><p>“Which makes you a much better person than me.”</p><p>Rey looked automatically toward Ben’s seat, his ID in her hand, and froze when she didn’t see him. She was rooted to the spot, all of her worst fears flooding her body, when the door jingled open and Rey turned her head mechanically to see him stepping inside while stuffing his phone into his pocket.</p><p>He gave her an odd look and walked over as she remembered how to breathe. “Did you call my mom just now?”</p><p>Rey’s brows went up, and she blinked at him, still shaking off her lingering panic. “I… I texted her your ID. To double-check.”</p><p>He grimaced and ran a hand through his hair. “Aha. That explains why she called.” He bit his lip, his eyes darting to one side like a kid who’d just been scolded. “She didn’t know I was here.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rey replied blankly.</p><p>His eyes skated back to hers, and he shrugged. “She wanted to be there. When… you know.” He cleared his throat. “When we met.”</p><p>“Oh. <em>Oh</em>.” She’d gotten him in trouble with his mother. She brought a hand to her mouth. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>Ben shook his head, one corner of his mouth crooking up and making Rey’s heart race. “It’s okay. I never wanted an audience anyway, so.” He looked away again.</p><p>“Oh,” she said, suddenly remembering the ID card in her hand. She thrust it out at him. “Here.”</p><p>He swallowed and reached for it tentatively, the tips of his fingers just barely brushing hers.</p><p>Rey let go of the card and just stood there and stared at him. He just stared back.</p><p>Until her newest customer, who’d seated himself in a booth, cleared his throat.</p><p>Loudly.</p><p>Rey jerked and stared at her customer, then looked guiltily back to Ben. “I should…”</p><p>“Yeah,” he said, taking a step back. “I should let you get back to work.”</p><p>“I texted my coworker,” she blurted out, then remembered that she’d told him about all of her friends in her letters. “Rose. I’m waiting on her to message me back.” She took her phone out of her pocket and checked it. She’d gotten a message from Mrs. Organa-Solo: <em>Yes.</em></p><p>Nothing from Rose.</p><p>Rey tended to her customers as a handful more trickled in, but she was distracted and her work was sloppy. She didn’t expect any tips, and she couldn’t bring herself to care. She kept glancing over at Ben and found him watching her, flustering her to the point that she overfilled a customer’s water so that it ran across the table and into the middle-aged man’s lap.</p><p>She’d just gotten the poor man a towel to dry his lap with when the door swung wide open and her boss, Poe Dameron, burst in.</p><p>“I’m here!”</p><p>Rey walked over, confused. “Aren’t you off today?”</p><p>He beamed at her, striding forward to grasp her by the shoulders. “Finn called me. I’m going to cover for you.” He gave her an enthusiastic shake. “I am so fucking happy for you!”</p><p>He was talking way too loud, but Rey couldn’t help laughing at his enthusiasm. “Okay, okay, calm down.” She grinned and started to untie her apron. “And thank you, Poe. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” he replied, taking her apron and tying it around his own waist. “I’m not heartless.”</p><p>Rey felt a wave of affection and wrapped her arms tight around her boss. “Thank you.”</p><p>Poe hugged her back. “Of course.” He pulled back and booped her nose. “But you have to introduce me.” He looked around the diner and zeroed in on Ben. He ducked his head toward Rey and pointed in a way that he probably meant to be subtle but was anything but. “That one?”</p><p>Rey resisted the urge to roll her eyes and took Poe’s arm to lead him over. “This is Poe,” she told Ben.</p><p>Ben stood and solemnly shook Poe’s hand.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re tall,” Poe said, leaning his head back to look up at Ben. He shook Ben’s hand and turned to Rey. “He’s really fucking tall.” Then he looked at her empty hands. “What are you doing? Go get your stuff. Chop chop.” He shooed her away and by the time Rey returned Ben looked extremely uncomfortable.</p><p>Poe practically shoved them out the door, but once they were on the sidewalk Rey wasn’t sure what to do.</p><p>“Did you drive?” Ben asked abruptly, pushing his glasses up on his nose as he looked at her.</p><p>Rey shook her head. “No. You?”</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>They stood in silence for a moment before he started, “Do you—” right as she asked, “Where are you staying?”</p><p>“Oh,” he said. “A hotel.” He gestured vaguely down the street in the opposite direction from campus.</p><p>Rey nodded, thoughtful. “That would be quieter than my apartment. My roommates are noisy.” She glanced up at him and found herself twisting her ring around her finger again. Made herself stop. “And nosy.”</p><p>He nodded and swallowed. “Would you care to—”</p><p>“Yes,” she said immediately.</p><p>The corner of his mouth quirked up. “Okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Partial inspiration by an L.M. Montgomery short story that I loved when I was younger: "<a href="http://www.gutenberg.org/files/24874/24874-h/24874-h.htm#An_Unconventional_Confidence">An Unconventional Confidence</a>."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>